Así no te amara jamas
by RinelTaisho
Summary: El es un idiota, pero aun así lo quería, y todavía le insistía para que volviera a sus brazos, pero ya era suficiente, debía darse su lugar como mujer, y que el solo se castigue, ya que eso era lo que tendría por juntarse con esa mujer


Holiiss, aki les dejo otra historia de mi pareja favorita Inu&Kago, la music me pareció buena para ellos, ya que Kagome es mujer, yo soy mujer, y me gusta darle su lugar a las mujeres… Aunq bueno, un hombre como Inuyasha.. Hay yo si, me desvivo *-*xD okii yap, aki les dejo la historia, la letra mas negrita **A **es la letra de la music

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, los personajes son d Rumiko Takahashi

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Y porque con el? De verdad Inuyasha tiene algo que vuelve loca a las mujeres, pensó Kagome mientras se llevaba su manos a la cara.

-Kagome… Kagome puedes dejar de pensar tanto y escucharme –Dijo una voz femenina sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos

-Ah.. Si Sango, dime –Dijo Kagome, esta vez mirando a Sango

-Aahss Kagome, se que estas mal, te traje a este lindo restaurante para que te distraigas un poco, y dejes de pensar en el

-Lo se Sango, y te lo agradezco, pero no me será fácil olvidar a Inuyasha, sabes lo que el significo para mi, lo podre odiar, pero dudo que lo pueda olvidar –Dijo Kagome agachando su cabeza, y mirando su manos que se posaban sobre la mesa

-Kagome pero trata de olvidarlo, sabes que después hablaran cosas de ti, además, me han dicho que sus amigos están conectando qu… -Sango no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpida

-¡Lo se! –Dijo Kagome algo gritado, mirando a Sango y luego a la ventana que se encontraba, justo al lado de su mesa, su mente se lleno de momentos con Inuyasha, y también comenzó a recordar como todo había acabado, y como estaría su vida ahora, con su nuevo amor.

Kagome estaba consciente de los comentarios que estarían sacando sobre ella, no negaba que a veces se seguía comunicando con su ex amado, sabia que eso arruinaría su imagen, y que los amigos de Inuyasha, estarían hablando las mil y un cosas sobre ella… Típico de hombres, y eso que ella los llego a tratar tan bien. Pensaba Kagome, bajando un poco su vista.

-**Yo se que sus amigos van diciendo que ya no le importa mas de mi, que el tiempo al lado mío es un capitulo concluido y sin final feliz.. **–Kagome ahora cambio su vista, a sus manos empuñadas –**Yo se que a esa mujer le da lo que jamás quiso darme a mi** –Suspiro Kagome –**Se atreve a comentar que yo no tengo dignidad, que me tiene piedad** –Kagome agacho su cabeza y solo negó. Sango la miraba con tristeza –**Nooooo….. Noooooo…. –**Decía suavemente Kagome, con sus ojos cerrados, luego alzo de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana, pensando fijamente en Inuyasha –**Tal vez yo deba resignarme y no llamarte mas, tal vez yo deba respetarme y no rogarte mas… **-Dijo Kagome, ahora fijando su mirada en Sango –**Tal vez deba dejar, con toda dignidad, que vivan su romance en paz… No se quien de los dos es el que esta perdiendo mas, no se si se dará cuenta con la estúpida que esta… **-Kagome volvió a agachar su cabeza y negó lentamente –**Yo se que no podrá, quererte como yo, así no te amara jamás… No, no, no , no, noo **–Termino de hablar Kagome en un susurro, por fin pudo desahogarse, volvió a alzar la cabeza, notando la mirada fija de Sango.

-Tienes razón Kagome, y recuerda esto, lo que no se valora, se llora, y pronto ese idiota lo lamentara, ni que fuera el único hombre en el mundo

-Si Sango, pero tal vez yo fui muy difícil, y por eso…

-¡NO! No, y no, no Kagome, así tenia que pasar, todo pasa por algo, además, mujer difícil, mujer que vale a pena y ya esa es la verdad –Termino de hablar Sango, regalándole una sonrisa a Kagome, que también le regalo una misma sonrisa a Sango, al parecer la había convencido de que ella tenia razón. Sango sabia a la perfección que su amiga era muy sentimental, y que cuando ella quería, era de corazón por la valoraba mucho, pero no quería que se desvaneciera solo porque alguien ciego, no la valoro ¿Por qué caer por uno? Además la felicidad depende de uno mismo, no esta al lado de nadie.

FIN


End file.
